


Potter Logic

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [210]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco loves Harry, Harry loves animals, M/M, Pets, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry comes home with goldfish.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [210]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Potter Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely bluefay. I love talking with you 🐟🐟

“What are _these?_ ” Draco asked, eyeing up the tank that had appeared in their kitchen.

Inside swam two fat goldfish, gilding around the water without a care in the world. 

Harry slid up to Draco’s side and peered at the creatures. “Saw them in the window of the Menagerie,” he explained. “The owner didn’t want them. He thought he’d ordered the magical variety-”

“We’ve already got a crup, two cats and a ferret, Potter!” 

“I couldn’t leave them,” Harry protested. “They’re in love. Just like us!”

Draco sighed. Harry kissed him. There was simply no arguing with logic like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
